


Ecuación de un cuento de navidad

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Allerdrake, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fanfiction, Forum: Groovy mutations, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: ¡Allerdrake! Profesores de escuela secundaria AU. Los estudiantes de primero y los de cuarto se unen para observar el romance de sus maestros de inglés y matemáticas.





	Ecuación de un cuento de navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participó en el minireto Allerdrake del Foro Groovy Mutations. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Los chicos de primero que toman inglés avanzado los lunes a las cuatro y media de la tarde y los chicos de cuarto que toman cálculo los lunes hasta las cuatro y veinte se llevan como ningún grupo de novatos y estudiantes del último año deberían hacerlo.

Increíblemente bien.

Los chicos de primero tienen clase con el profesor Allerdyce, un hombre de 26 años, casi recién salido de la universidad, con perspectiva y creatividad.

Sus estudiantes odian respetarlo y a pesar de sus pruebas difíciles y sus ojos penetrantes fijos en ellos cuando tienen que hacer una presentación sobre algún autor o corriente literaria, el profesor siempre elige libros interesantes para las pruebas de lecturas y una vez les hizo interpretar un comic de batman para la clase de teatro.

El maestro Bobby como a él le gusta que le digan, es un hombre alto de 28 años que lleva 2 años en la escuela desde que la vieja profesora de matemáticas se retiró después de 54 años de enseñanza.

Desde un principio, el rubio rompió con el estándar de profesor de matemáticas de pesadillas. Su primera clase la hizo llevando tres cajas de pizza a los chicos de segundo y enseñándoles los principios de las fracciones al partir la pizza con sus alumnos. Fue divertido y un brillante presagio para las clases que estaban por venir.

Ambos maestros son insanamente atractivos y jóvenes, todas sus alumnas (Al igual que unos cuantos alumnos) han fantaseado sobre alguno de los dos.

Pero los susurros y rumores no comenzaron hasta que sus clases empezaron a cruzarse.

* * *

La primera vez fue cuando al maestro Bobby se le ocurrió hacer una clase práctica, al final de la clase habían papeles por todo el piso y pintura esparcida por todas las mesas, las cuales estaban ordenadas en círculos.

El profesor Allerdyce le dio un vistazo a la habitación con todos sus novatos detrás de él como cachorros tras su madre y le informó que ninguno de sus estudiantes iba a entrar hasta que los de cuarto no limpiaran el desastre que habían dejado.

"Pero dejen las mesas como están" Sonrió el maestro de inglés con humor "Me gusta como piensas, Drake."

El profesor de matemáticas por su parte se sonrojó hasta las orejas y le pidió disculpas entre dientes.

* * *

En otra ocasión, en la hora de almuerzo, los de tercero y segundo observaban con atención como los de primero y cuarto compartían una mesa ignorando sus almuerzos en pos de observar la mesa de los maestros.

En la mesa, el profesor Allerdyce miraba al profesor Lehnsherr mientras el maestro de historia le hablaba sobre los momentos históricos en que sus libros favoritos fueron publicados. El castaño no le quitaba los ojos de encima y tanto el maestro Bobby como el profesor Xavier los observaban con los ojos entrecerrados.

"El maestro Bobby está tan celoso" Suspiró Kitty de primero, resoplando y removiendo su flequillo de su ojo derecho."

"Ahora, si Allerdyce dejara de mirar a Lehnsherr con ojos de corazón para que notara al pobre diablo de Bobby." Gruñó Julio Richter de cuarto sin mostrar ningún respeto por sus maestros pero completamente inmerso en el drama que estaba ocurriendo.

En ese momento el maestro Bobby dejó caer su sopa caliente en sus piernas y el profesor Allerdyce le dio toda su atención. Reprimiéndolo suavemente mientras limpiaba sus pantalones con servilletas y el rubio se sonrojaba.

Toda la mesa de cuarto y primero exhaló un suspiro colectivo y resumieron con su almuerzo.

* * *

Al final del año el maestro Bobby sigue al profesor Allerdyce mientras el castaño sigue al maestro Lehnsherr.

Tosiendo cuando ambos hombres encendían sus cigarros detrás de la escuela al final del día.

_"Fumar es malo para tu salud, Johnny" Sonríe Bobby, entrecerrando los ojos y tosiendo en su mano derecha cuando el castaño fuma directamente en su cara._

_"Estoy seguro de que es más peligroso ser un fumador pasivo, Bobby" Responde John con la voz gruesa "Ve a casa y nos vemos mañana."_

* * *

Preguntándole si quería trabajar con él en la planificación para el día siguiente cuando el profesor de inglés ya estaba trabajando en un proyecto con el profesor de historia.

_"Hey, Johnny ¿Quieres ayudarme a planificar para mis chicos de aritmética?" Pregunta Bobby juntando libros y hojas de trabajo._

_"Lo siento, Bobby pero Erik y yo estamos trabajando en un proyecto de historia de la literatura." Responde John con un brillo emocionado en los ojos._

_Bobby no tiene el valor para pedirle algo más, no cuando sus ojos brillan de esa forma._

* * *

Comprando chocolates con licor que al final Allerdyce compartía con Erik.

_Bobby sonríe a medias cuando ve a John y a Erik comer los chocolates que él eligió con cuidado y dedicación._

_Cada cierto tiempo, el maestro de inglés aleja la vista del libro que está leyendo junto a su compañero de trabajo, toma un chocolate de la caja y se relame los labios con una expresión soñadora en el rostro._

_Bobby sonríe, esta vez de verdad, ajusta el bolso de su laptop a su hombro derecho y se marcha._

* * *

Poco antes de Navidad los chicos de primero están emocionados por salir de vacaciones sin tarea. El profesor Allerdyce está de buen humor por alguna razón y sus estudiantes no tienen el corazón para preguntarle por el sweater azul dos tallas más grande que sus usuales poleras negras talla s.

El profesor les lee el cuento de la niña de los fósforos mientras sus alumnos fingen no llorar.

"Pero nadie supo las maravillas que había visto, ni el esplendor con que, en compañía de su anciana abuelita, había subido a la gloria del Año Nuevo." Recita el maestro con una sonrisa amable antes de que la campana suene y todos los estudiantes guardan sus cuadernos y se marchen con rapidez.

En la puerta Bobby espera con una linda chaqueta de cuero café bajo el brazo.

"Feliz navidad" Sonríe Bobby poniéndole la chaqueta al otro profesor. Los estudiantes sostienen la respiración.

"Todavía no es navidad, idiota" Murmura el castaño permitiendo que su compañero de trabajo lo vista en la chaqueta, lo envuelva en una mullida bufanda roja y le ponga gruesos guantes cafés en las manos.

"Comenzaron las vacaciones y eso es suficiente" Responde el rubio tomando la mano de su colega y llevándolo hasta su auto.

Los chicos de primero observan como su maestro de matemáticas le abre la puerta a su compañero y ninguno puede soportar el impulso de mandar un mensaje a sus contactos de cuarto.


End file.
